1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to in-store marketing signage, and more particularly, to a method and device for improving the adhering of marketing signage to store shelves.
2. Description of Related Art
A snap-on label holder adapted for direct mounting to the front edge of a shelf is shown in U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0245611 A1 that has a hingable front pocket member interconnected by a flexible hinge to a book-shaped rear mounting member. The rear mounting member profile defines an interior region flanked between two opposite jaws adapted to be snapped onto a shelf edge. The interior region includes a sinuous-shaped profile that acts both as a spring-bias means providing an improved snap-on function and as a fulcrum against which the front pocket member bottom can be pressed on to open the pocket front panel.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,975,416 B2, a non-adhesive type marketing sign is shown that includes a free portion, a base portion and a connected portion that couples the base portion to the free portion. The base portion includes an engaging piece and a support piece. The engaging piece is coupled to the support piece of a base bend line and configured to engage with a portion of a product display structure having a price holder.
Currently, the process being used to create adhesive signage for some in-store shelving involves applying a pressure sensitive adhesive tape to a substrate and then printing the signs on the modified substrate. The adhesive on the signage works well when applied to a flat surface but in-store shelf markers are extruded and are designed for non-adhesive insert signs. The shelf rail profile results in a moment being applied to non-insertable signs which create a peel stress that causes the signs to become loose and fall off. The choice of adhesive is a balance of constraints which includes the ability to hold in ambient, refrigerated and freezer conditions for up to three weeks, but the adhesive cannot be so strong that it leaves any residue or causes the signage to tear during removal.
One example of the heretofore mentioned problem is shown in prior art FIG. 1 in which a snap-on label holder 10 is provided with a front pocket member 12 interconnected to back panel 14 and a rear mounting member 20. Rear mounting member 20 is adapted to be snapped onto the front edge of a metal, wood or plastic shelf or the like. Front pocket member 12 is comprised of back panel 14 and a clear front panel 16 together forming upwardly opening label pocket 12 for holding a non-adhesive information label (not shown). Front pocket 12 is interconnected with rear mounting member 20 which can be simply snapped onto the front of shelving. However, a problem is created with this type of snap-on label holder when a signage substrate or sheet 30 is used that is required to be adhered to front panel 16 instead of being inserted into pocket 12. Signage sheet 30 includes a pressure sensitive adhesive strip 32 applied thereto and is pressed against front panel 16 and up against stop 17 of label holder 10. Label holder 10 has a bump 18 on the bottom thereof that presses out on adhesive strip 32 and rigid signage 30. The resulting force creates a peel force on adhesive strip 32 through the rigidity of the signage substrate 30. Signage sheet 30 causes a moment at about the top of the sheet creating a peel force at the bottom of the adhesive strip. This force overtime causes the peel to migrate from the bottom edge of the adhesive to the top edge which then causes the adhesive strip 32 on signage substrate 30 to release from the label holder front panel 16. The signage substrates then end up falling off of the label holder front panel 16 onto the floor. Conventional adhesives on the signage works well when applied to a flat surface but in-store shelf markers are extruded and are designed for non-adhesive insert signs. The shelf rail profile results in a moment being applied to the sign which creates a peel stress that causes the signs to become loose and fall off.
Thus, there is still a need for a signage substrate with an adhesive attached thereto that will stay adhered to a label holder for an extended period of time in differing climate conditions.